Christmas Party Trouble
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a Christmas Ball and James hopes to capture Lily's heart.Will she go with him?And how far is James willing to go to get Lily's heart?Bad at summarys please read and reveiw!


Christmas Party Trouble

Christmas Party Trouble

"Lils, Wait up!" panted Lindsey, Lily Evan's best friend. She called to her on a glorious snowy day. "Did you hear about the Christmas ball?"

"Lily Pad!" called James.

"James!" groaned Lily, trying hardest not to punch the ignorant jerk who was calling for her.

"Oi! Would you go to the ball with me?"

"No," answered Lily stubbornly. "Now, put yourself to use and tell me where Lisa and Madi are."

James replied without thinking about Lily's knowing about the Marauder's Map. "Oh, they're in the loo."

Lily nodded. Then she turned around, her face livid and emerald eyes stormy. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhhh. Sirius was in there, looking for Madi!" Answered James for a moment. "Blimey, maybe she said yes!"

"Do you honesty believe Madi would say yes to that arrogant git?" asked Lily increducusly.

"Well obviously Madi likes arrogant gits." Sirus said behind Lily.

Then supposedly 'terrible' couple walked up holding hands. Madi looked ecstatic.

"Sirus asked me to the Xmas Ball."

"So yes the git was not rejected." Sirus said smirking.

"Bloody hell," muttered Lily and James Potter in unison.

For the first time ever, they were in agreement.

And for Lily, the nightmare began.

Chapter 2: The New Lover

It got way more worse. One day after Charms, Lisa ran up to lily, waving her wand randomly.

"I found the most BLOODY perfect boy as a date!" squealed Lisa.

Lily tried to sound excited,"Merlin's pants, who? Not Pettigrew

Right?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Eww, no, well he does look kinda cute." Lisa answered in a dreamlike way.

"Gross, you're absolutely, sick Lisa," Lily said with a disgust look on her face.

"Anyway," Lisa began "I think I'm going to go to ask Rudolph Lestrange!" Lisa jumped up and down excitedly.

'WHAT!" Lily cried. "Le Strange, go back to the rat, Lestrange is a, is a…." she whispered,"a death eater!"

"Oh, Lily you worry too much. Before I thought Lucius Malfoy was "The One" now I'm absoluty sure Rudolph is my knight in shrinking armpit as muggles would say.' Lisa grinning broadly.

"It's knight in SHINING ARMOR , not shrinking arm pit and two Madi going with that obnoxious, arrogant bloke named Sirus, but I think Sirius put her under the imperious spell I mean look at his whole family are death eaters, phah!" Lily laughed.

'Okay,Ms.Know-it-all here comes your knight in shining armor." Lisa smiled slyly referring to James Potter."

"Hey, Lils" James smiled his I-won-1 million-galleon smile toward Lily." Okay, one more time before I go to the extreme, will you go with me to the ball next week?"

"Let me think." Lily paused for a few seconds", No, let's go Lisa, I told Serverus I'd meet him near potions." Lily hurried to her next class.

"See you in a few, gorgeous!" James shouted.

Chapter 3: The Deadly Love Potion

In potions Lily sat next to Serverus and Lindsey. Lindsey was a wonderful student in potions but today she sat behind Remus and kept staring at his head. And blew up all her potion ingredients and tubes.

"Whoa, Ms.Penisisnessy you're way off, all you have to do is stir hot water and add Norwegian twig snaps, you're adding fig eyes, hair of bat wing, green flemgn, gillyweed, Verminitisum, baby blue baboodle powder, a bezoar, boomslang skin and not to mention you're doing every charm to your potion. Are you all right?"Slughorn said with a concern tone"Stop adding death/poison barricade!" Slughorn did a spell to prevent the tube liquid from entering the liquid.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" bellowed Slughorn "From trying to kill us all."

"Ow" Snape hissed. Patting his head he read the note:

Hey, Snivellus

I got Evans don't ASK HER!

-James

Severus placed his hand over his mouth. Oh but of course he would not miss this opportunity to capture the heart of his only true love…

"Oww!" He received another note again at his head:

Snivellus,

I mean it I will hex you, curse you, pain you, annoy you, disgust you, tease you…well anything we usually do to make your life miserable tenfold! Oh, by the way, I think you are a perfect match with Moaning Myrtle! Ha-ha

-James

(ring!)

"Okay, homework is to make a potion that makes me skinnier. Joking, make one whole bottle Vermatiseum, tonight! Oh boys, don't forget the Christmas Ball is next week and only a few days to try and convince Ms. Evans to go as your date," and he gave a wink.

All Lily did was smile back weakly.

Chapter 4: The Plan

The whole weekend, the Marauders made a plan and next week, put it in action.

The Monday after the weekend, Lily received a whole bunch of letters asking her to do the dance and wrote no on all except one that caught her attention and replied yes. It was:

Dear Lily,

Gillyweed is blue

Potter is a stupid bedhead,

Honey is sweet and so are redheads.

Will U go with me to the ball?

If yes, pick you up at 7 PM.

-Me

When Lily was beginning to reply, a horrible noise came and she went to see what the racket was. It was them singing…to her!

Don't cha wish your boyfriend

Was hot like me!

Don't cha wish your boyfriend

Was cool like me!

Don't cha wish your name was

Lily E!

So will you go to the ball

With a guy like me!

Even though the teacher caught them and took ten points off at lunch, they still sang 'Kiss The Boy'. Another ten points were taken off, but at dinner, the teachers let them sing and encouraged them to sing this song because they sang in pitch!

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend!

No way, no how, I think you need a new one.

Hey, hey, you, you I could be your boyfriend.

Lily Evans, Lily Evans, you could be my girlfriend.

Then everyone applauded Sirius and James. The whole week not only had James ask Lily every second, but the whole week, they did something to embarrass her.

Monday – Singing songs

Tuesday – Owls trained to do a routine "Lily, go with James, our wings are tired." With hearts on their wings.

Wednesday – James persuaded all the Marauders to take their shirts off with the name Lily one letter each stomach) chanting 'Go with James' (good thing, they lost fifty points and all Marauders blamed James).

Thursday – fireworks saying 'Will you go with me?"

Friday – 'Go with James' on all the chalkboards in every subject together.

Lily also noticed that Remus and Lindsey acted really weird this week and decided to talk to Lisa and Madi.

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

"Well, duh, obviously, they," Madi made a heart shaped circle with her index fingers, "each other," to finish her sentence.

"No way, they totally don't match as a couple!" Lisa shook her head.

"Look who's talking death-eater lover!" Lily shot back at her.

"Okay, well he's playing hard to get," giggled Lisa.

"Yeah, the ball's in two hours," replied Madi. "By the way, I see it you have no date. "Okay, let's go over dates." Madi suggested. "Me and Sirius, oh, I also know Remus and Lindsey are together.

"Me and Rudolph," Lisa sighed. The other two rolled their eyes.

"And Lily?" Lisa asked knowingly.

"Snape." Lily answered simply.

That one word broke a boy's heart under the invisibility cloak with his best mate.

"Sorry mate," Sirius looked in James' eyes and saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"It's okay – if Lily's happy, I'm happy." James weakly smiled. It turned into a giant grin. "'Specially if it means to make Snape's life like hell."

And the two friends walked back to the castle. To enjoy the ball.


End file.
